Project Lenocinium
by Rae An
Summary: Set in Revelations 2. Alex Wesker is dying. She has created a new host– her own human– for her consciousness, and she couldn't be more pleased with her beautiful creature. But it takes an intimate encounter for Alex to finally acknowledge her creation's true state of humanity. femslash


**Author's Note:** This story is a one-shot unless some uncontrollable inspiration comes my way later on.  
Slight AU: Alex has decided T-Phobos isn't a practical way to preserve herself and doesn't plan to use Natalia as a host for her mind.  
Lenocinium: Latin for allure or enticement.  
Disclaimer: I don't know everything about science.

* * *

Alex observed the creature as it tumbled in a heap of lean limbs from its containment tube. Its body was like hers, its hair tangled in a raven heap down its back. Its olive skin and dark hair posed a stark contrast to the crisp white of Alex's lab. Its naked skin glistened with the liquid nutrients it had been stored in as it coughed and sputtered, gasping for breath. Shakily, the creature raised its bare body from the lab floor and stood to face her.

"What's your name?" Alex hummed, wrapping her fingers around the tranquilizer gun she held behind her back.

The creature glared at her intently and intelligently with icy gray eyes, an attractive contrast to her dark hair and skin.

"Elle," the creature replied, the name forming slowly on her new, full lips. "Elle Three."

"Very good," Alex responded as a chuckle rumbled in her throat. After two failed attempts, she had finally created the weapon she had labored tirelessly over for the past four years. She began pacing around the creature, examining its pristine body.

Alex marveled at the creature's beauty, lithe and flawless. Elle Three perfectly embodied the prospect for which the project was named: allure.

Even as she directed each genetic element of the creature's mind, she too painstakingly engineered the creature's body, and the living, breathing result was spectacular. She had used the base DNA of an unfortunate islander who had snuck after her father to "work" one day. Little did she know that Alex had been using the miners as experiments for her T-Phobos virus, a gruesome development involving mutation, often gory, in conjunction with fear stimulants. The girl couldn't be permitted to leave, so Alex decided to put her to good use. After extracting her DNA, Alex quickly disposed of her and shelved her information in the abandoned "Lenocinium" project or simply Project L.

The project had been Alex's brainchild years ago after the emergence of Project Alice, but time and resources had prevented her from pursuing it, and more pressing matters arose. However, when she had taken the Baltic island and its nearly unlimited resources for her means, she had decided to revitalize the project. The idea was to create a weapon using the T-Virus that looked and acted like a human in every way while maintaining super-human intelligence and strength provided by the virus. Through the years, many had attempted similar endeavors and failed miserably. Most attempts ended with the demise of the researcher at the hands of an uncontrollable specimen or loss of humanity through self-experimentation and subsequent mutation. But Alex had identified that the issue was not finding or designing the right strain of T-virus but finding a base genetic code that could handle minor mutations from the T-Virus without evolving completely.

Ever since Alex first created the project file, she had been meticulously adding the DNA of strong, young humans at her disposal to the data. Phase 1 had involved data collection and running computer analyses on the DNA to determine if it could handle the virus even without genetic manipulation. Until the young, female islander, every genetic code of the hundreds she had tested hypothetically, had failed. The day she had discovered the islander's durability in relation to the virus had been one of the most exciting days of her life. She had immediately entered Phase 2, careful not to elevate her hopes too high. She began carefully editing the creature's genetic makeup, from emotional predisposition and personality traits to hair and eye color. After months of monotonous computer and lab work, Alex had finally finished the genome manipulation and prepared for Phase 3: experimentation. Her first experiment had been an expected failure. Certain incompatibilities with the genetic code had disallowed Elle One from developing correctly. It had been incapable of speech; its brain patterns had been erratic and nonsensical; and its body had been terribly malformed. Alex had been forced to dispose of it immediately. Alex had identified conflicts in the genome, stored Elle One, and returned to the digital and lab rendering of the DNA. Elle Two had been slightly more successful. Its thought processes had been coherent and its speech capabilities developed. Its entire psychology and intelligence actually had been remarkable, but its body had still been grossly mutated because of the genetic conflicts with the Virus. So Alex had once again identified the issues, stored the experiment, and returned to the lab.

So now as she observed Elle Three's flawless body, she swelled with pride at the success of her repeated attempts. Every proportion was correct, every muscle developed, every aspect perfectly functioning. Although their genes included the mutations she had intended, her first experiments had been abhorrent messes. Alex knew Albert had a taste for the more gruesome creations, but personally she preferred a touch of elegance in her work. In the outside world, Elle Three would be marveled and admired. She would fit in, which is exactly why Alex created her. Alex needed a new body that could serve as an appropriate host for her mind when her own body failed. She needed a host possessing a mind compatible to her own and a body that Alex could inhabit comfortably. And until the time that Alex needed Elle for her own consciousness, Alex intended to use Elle to accomplish other tasks for Alex. Equipped with a beautiful face and a sharp mind, Alex had come to realize that the world could be at one's fingertips. She hoped that Elle Three would have the competence to work in tandem with Alex. And if that proved to be the case, there would be no end to what they could accomplish together.

She had originally created the Elle project file as an investigation into bio-weapon research, but after many years, Alex was realizing the effects of her own lingering disease on her mortal body. Although the Progenitor virus variant with which she had been infected many years ago had extended her life expectancy, it hadn't enhanced her abilities as it had for Albert. She had no metaphysical abilities and she couldn't constantly mend her own body. And now she was paying the price. She began to feel weaker every day, and even though the results of her T-Phobos virus experiments were inconclusive, she had begun to realize that deliverance at the hands of the T-Virus, even this T-Phobos variant, was not an option. The virus was too dangerous, and the host mutated too drastically when introduced to the fear stimulant that drove the virus's power. She needed a new physical body in which to transfer her mind, her essence. And if she planned on any extended amount of stay in this new body, she intended to create a strong new host for herself. And Elle Three was the perfect place to begin.

"Tell me, Elle Three," Alex asked, "what is your purpose?"

"To serve and protect you of course," Elle responded, raising an eyebrow incredulously. If she would've only taken those few extra days to identify that genetic element of boldness, she could have resolved this little tick. But perhaps it might add an aspect of interesting personality to the creature. Alex predicted this to be one of many unique aspects she would encounter with this progressive experiment.

"Thank you, Elle Three," Alex continued patiently. "And what would you say is your greatest strength?"

"I believe 'Elle' will be just fine," Elle Three responded, a knowing grin tugging at her full lips as Alex stopped mid-stride. Never had any of her experiments exhibited personality traits like this. Many had demonstrated the resurgence of memories or past experiences, but none had shown pure, unique personality.

"Alright, _Elle_ ," Alex continued as she resumed her circular pace. "I'll ask again: What would you say is your greatest strength?"

Now Elle unfolded her arms from across her full chest and sauntered towards Alex, intercepting her path. The creature stood just an inch or so shorter than Alex in her heels, and Elle tilted her face up to meet Alex's as the creature drew closer to her creator.

"Well, you could say it's my beautiful mind," Elle breathed, snaking her long fingers into Alex's blonde locks. "But you have one of those, too, don't you?"

In surprise, Alex watched Elle's every move, carefully marking the direction of her gaze. The creature's actions were a new development in any scientific terms. It—she—had interests and desires and a personality. Had Alex created her own human?

"Or you could say it's this," Elle hummed, trailing a hand down her own bare body. "This beautiful body you've given me. But it seems you have one of those as well."

The creature slid a fingertip to the v-neckline of Alex's button-up, tugging down at it as she raised her eyebrows curiously. Alex firmly gripped Elle's wrist, returning it to the creature's side.

"You know, if I'm this vulnerable, I'd say it would only be even if you are, too," Elle asserted, gesturing to her own nakedness.

"No, it wouldn't," Alex replied calmly as giddy pride and excitement welled inside her at the prospect of this new, complex creation. "I created you. You are mine. Not the other way around. Don't forget that."

"Of course," Elle replied nonchalantly.

"Now that it seems you aren't intent on killing me, hold out your arm," Alex ordered placing the tranquilizer in her belt and offering an open pressure cuff to the creature.

Elle obediently extended her arm, watching Alex curiously.

"Did you plan to dispose of me?" Elle questioned, glancing at the gun on Alex's belt.

"Only if you proved to be troublesome," Alex hummed. "And your disposal is always an option if you at any time fail to obey. I've implanted a chip in your brain through which I can remotely induce an electric shock if you ever threaten me or my work."

Elle's blood pressure read normally and Alex proceeded to draw blood from Elle's fingertip for analysis.

"You're sick, aren't you?" Elle ventured as Alex cradled her hand.

Alex's hands froze. This expression and intuition from an experiment was completely unprecedented. Alex couldn't decide if she was more surprised by Elle's perception or indiscretion.

"Aren't we all?" Alex mused offhandedly. "But to put it simply, yes, I am."

"That's why I'm here," Elle stated with certainty.

"That's part of the reason," Alex replied carefully. The decision to share her plans with her experiments had never been an issue as in the past, none of the specimens had been self-aware enough for the information to even matter. But with Elle's unpredictable nature and advanced cognitive abilities, Alex was hesitant to divulge her full project to Elle. But the creature was intelligent; she would soon conclude the true nature of Alex's plans.

"I plan to study the effects of the virus with which I created you in hopes of using it to cure myself," Alex lied. She would let Elle believe this for as long as possible.

"What is your sickness?" Elle continued curiously.

Alex hesitated, unsure if she should even answer this question. Elle needed to respect her, even fear her. Alex had seen many times, other researchers' own experiments overpower them, and she wouldn't allow that to happen with Elle. If she wanted to maintain power, Elle mustn't know her weakness, namely the nature of her disease.

"That we can discuss later," Alex said hurriedly, capping the tube of Elle's blood and slipping it into her pocket. "For now, I believe it's time for you to make yourself presentable. We've a lot of work to do."

Alex saw a flash of disappointment slip across Elle's charming features. Not only did Elle Three seem to possess advanced reasoning skills but also the capacity for emotion. Which may become either a strength or a weakness.

"I've programmed you with a plethora of basic knowledge," Alex explained. "You should know how to ready yourself and where the shower and other amenities are located, but should you have any questions, I'll be here in the lab."

Elle began padding on quiet bare feet from the lab before she stopped at the door and turned back slightly.

"I do have one question," Elle hummed, a sly grin creeping across her face. "Won't you join me?"

"Go, Elle," Alex sighed in exasperation. She foresaw the experiment's hypersexual nature becoming a burden in the future.

As Elle sauntered slowly from the room, Alex initiated the sterilization protocol of her old containment tube and sat at her computer to run the blood tests and review Elle Three's genetic data. Alex searched and scrolled through pages of data, looking for any possible known gene or combination of genes that may have led to Elle's seeming sexual hyperactivity. The way Elle Three had interacted with Alex so boldly gave rise to Alex's consternation.

But perhaps there was nothing truly concerning. Elle Three was perfect in every way, arguably even this one. From what Alex could gather, she suspected some operon coding for sex hormones was hyperactive in Elle's DNA. Or perhaps the original islander "Elle" had experienced some stressor in her life, possibly childhood sexual abuse, which had fundamentally altered her sexuality, and as a result Elle Three functioned off of those residual psychological tendencies. Or perhaps Elle Three now exhibited some kind of combination of the two. Regardless, Alex decided for now that the issue didn't pose a fatal threat.

And even now that she beheld Elle Three before her, Alex simply didn't want to destroy it, destroy her. So far, the project's only weakness was this sexual dependence, and after years of experimentation and returning to Phase 2, Alex simply didn't have the willpower to start over on the basis of this one quirk. Perhaps it might even be used to an advantage at some point. However, until then, Elle Three would need an outlet, a release for her hyperactivity. Where that would come from, Alex would have to consider for a while. A simple human man might suffice, but Elle would need a willing partner, and although Alex considered men to be primal beasts for the most part, even they could only survive mentally so long on only their two most basic needs before they lost their willpower. The outlet need wasn't immediate for the creature, but without sufficient sexual attention, Elle's issue had the potential to impose possible debilitating stress and even irreversible damage to her psyche. Alex simply couldn't risk losing her final hope for salvation to insanity.

* * *

Alex began Phase 4, evaluation, with Elle around the compound, testing her skills and knowledge with a set of courses and trials she had developed as she created Elle's genetic abilities. She evaluated Elle's physical aptitude with agility and endurance tests as well as controlled fights with other experiments. As expected, Elle's athletic competence was maximized to super-human capabilities, and she easily out-maneuvered every creature against which Alex pitted her. And not only did Elle's body maintain a state of exceptional performance, but also her mind functioned at a higher level than even Alex could have predicted. Elle understood complex, abstract ideas from fields such as philosophy and chemistry while also governing keen perception and critical reasoning. With each passing day, Alex grew more amazed by Elle's abilities. But also more wary.

She had yet to allow Elle to interact with any other humans besides herself, but judging from Elle's communication with Alex, Elle would easily connect with humans and blend in seamlessly with their societies. Alex planned to send Elle down to the village soon to test this theory. But Alex had to ensure Elle's mental stability and predictability. While a possible rampage on the village by Elle wouldn't be detrimental, it certainly would pose and inconvenience.

Alex also began testing Elle's body against various diseases, successively increasing the severity of the viruses she introduced to Elle. Elle's immune system effortlessly eradicated each virus, even the harshest, most fatal ones, including of course the T-virus variants. While the T-virus had been seen to produce radical supernatural abilities in Project Alice, Alex had yet to observe any such functioning from Elle. However, with each passing day, Alex discovered a new aspect of Elle's abilities, and so she wouldn't be surprised if metaphysical manipulation presented itself someday.

Seeing the fruition of the chemical makeup Alex had predesigned gave new meaning to Elle's abilities, and although Alex trusted Elle explicitly because the creature was under her complete command, Alex still began considering her own methods of protection in case of a fundamental error in her control over the creature. Alex had engineered the explosive chip in Elle's brain, but in case that failed, Alex began always carrying a pen that secretly housed a needle with a tranquilizing agent strong enough to incapacitate an elephant.

The most astounding aspect of Project L was that Elle's mind functioned elastically and fluidly, like a high-powered computer with its own wit to add to the equations. Every bit of information with which Alex had equipped Elle, she remembered and every skill set Elle had been given, she recalled flawlessly. From combat to history to critical thinking, Elle performed effortlessly and consistently. And not only did she recall everything, but she innovated using that information just as Alex herself would. It was exciting and terrifying.

She was the perfect weapon. Well, almost perfect.

* * *

One night, after Elle and Alex had shared a meal together, Alex afterwards retired to her lab to research prospects on the island for at least a temporary outlet for Elle. After a few hours of compiling files on different possibilities, Alex prepared to retire for the night, quick-checking the status of all her T-Phobos virus experiments and then all her mansion's security cameras before shutting down the lab. Everything appeared in good condition except for Elle's quarters. The two cameras Alex had arranged in Elle's rooms showed the area in a state of destructive disarray. Clothing scattered the floor. Furniture was shattered and walls were even visibly battered. What few personal items Alex had allowed Elle to possess were strewn about the rooms, destroyed and torn apart. Alex spotted a bottle of wine, shattered and empty on the floor next to the bed. How Elle obtained that without her knowing struck Alex with a pang of concern. And finally on the disheveled bed was Elle, completely naked as she tossed and turned, occasionally gripping her head in her hands or sitting up to anxiously change her position.

Alex sighed in frustration as she switched off the computers and shut down the lab for the night. As she glided down the mansion's hallways and corridors, she lamented the dual nature of Elle's humanity. While Elle was able to reason and connect with humans, that meant she also bore the weakness of emotional distress on occasion. Luckily, Alex herself had never been a deeply emotional person, but she still recognized the occasional handicaps human emotions presented. Through the past few months Alex had witnessed and documented Elle Three's emotional fluctuation. It seemed that the creature contained her emotional distress until a breaking point, at which time her distraught mind would reduce her to a maniac wreck. It had happened once before, and Elle had paced around the estate for a day, shouting and destroying. Alex finally tranquilized her, and when Elle woke, the tantrum had subsided.

But this time seemed worse. Whatever pent-up emotions tormented Elle's mind had overtaken her. She wasn't only distracted by them, she was controlled by them.

Alex finally reached Elle's quarters, breathing deeply as she stood before the stark white door. Then, disregarding courtesy which was usually nonexistent between them anyways, Alex entered Elle's rooms unannounced. Elle's main bedroom was dark, and items covered the floor just as shown from the security camera footage. Before her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Alex heard Elle thrashing about on the oversized bed, groaning and sighing as she violently tore about the sheets. Alex approached the bed cautiously, wary of Elle's apparently volatile and possibly intoxicated condition. Alex brushed the shattered wine bottle under the bed, making a mental note to remember that she did so for later clean-up.

Gathering her patience, Alex addressed the whimpering woman, "Elle, what's going on?"

"Alex?" Elle responded sleepily, opening her eyes slightly to assess the woman standing by her bedside. Alex hated that her experiment called her by her first name, but there was really nothing to be done about it. She could have ordered her to do otherwise, but she had realized that the fundamental distinguishing aspect of the creature was her uniquely developed sense of self, and Alex intended to allow that to foster in any way possible, even at the sacrifice of allowing Elle to address her however Elle wished.

"Yes, Elle, explain to me what's going on," Alex repeated, attempting to avoid scientific language as this appeared to be an emotional breakdown on Elle's part. Alex had reluctantly resigned herself to the fact that this was all a part of fostering an experiment with a human personality.

Elle sat up, recovering from her erratic behavior as she ran her fingers through her long, raven hair and carefully scanned Alex. In the faint light from the hallway Alex could see the sheen of sweat glistening over Elle's slim muscles. Alex regretted that she didn't know for how long Elle had been in this state.

"Don't you ever get lonely, Alex?" Elle began slowly, her words slurring alarmingly. Alex had never seen Elle lose her self-control to this extent, and she took mental notes to record Elle's activity later. "Fundamentally, physically, absolutely lonely?"

Alex nearly retreated back a step as Elle began crawling through the blankets on all fours towards her, but she held her ground. "Well, I do. All I want is to be close to another body. I need to feel someone next to me, with me."

As Elle reached Alex she drew herself up, settling her hands on Alex's waist as Alex's hands rested behind her own back. Alex met Elle's alcohol-hooded eyes, as a smirk played on Elle's full lips. "I don't know how you do it. All this time alone, and you're still sane. Sane _and_ brilliant actually. A truly rare combination."

Alex's superficial weakness flared. She'd been dubbed "brilliant" by many, but when Elle said it, the assertion meant so much more. Alex had created Elle with an intelligence rivaling her own, and so knowing Elle's own intellectual abilities gave greater merit to her assessment of Alex's. She had seen Elle's capabilities, and garnering genuine respect from the creature was a rare occurrence. Elle always maintained a certain amount of fear for Alex simply because of Alex's power over her as a creation. But Elle's unprompted respect for Alex baseed on Alex's own abilities was scarce and priceless.

Alex felt Elle's hand wander to her cheek as her other hand rested on Alex's chest. Her face drew dangerously close to Alex's as Elle pressed her body into Alex's. Elle had made advances on Alex before but she now displayed a level of desperation that Alex hadn't seen in her before. It had been about four months since Elle's first day of consciousness, and apparently this was too long for Alex to have waited to find an outlet for the creature's sexual hyperactivity. Alex again noted Elle's actions to log later.

"Please, I know you need it," Elle pleaded, her head lazily tipping to the side as she slid her cheek up against Alex's. While that wasn't necessarily true, Alex did weigh the options of at least for now, serving as Elle's outlet. The creature was obviously in a state of possibly detrimental emotional dissolution and mental desperation. And Alex partially blamed herself for not providing a scapegoat for Elle. However, sharing that intimacy herself with Elle would impose certain expenses on their relationship as creator and creation. They already shared a delicate balance of power, and this interaction could possibly tip the scales.

Alex decided Elle's wellbeing to be worth more than possible difficulties in their hierarchy.

"No, you're wrong, Elle," Alex breathed. "I don't need this. But you do."

Alex shed her jacket easily and stepped out of her familiar pumps as she firmly took Elle's lips in her own. The creature moved passionately against Alex's body, immediately releasing herself given Alex's consent. Alex allowed Elle to vent her fervor on her body, but she always remained in control, carefully guiding and checking Elle's actions, directing her energy. Alex unbuttoned and dropped her shirt as Elle's hands wandered her body, finding their way down to Alex's slacks and feverishly toying with the clasp. Alex gently replaced Elle's hands with her own as the woman still moved vehemently against her body, Elle's hot body now slipping against Alex's own. Stepping out of her pants, Alex slowly and calmly crawled onto the bed, forcing Elle onto her back as their lips still locked. She felt the creature try to push Alex over so Elle could gain the top, but Alex firmly held her down. That wasn't what needed to happen right now. Right now, Elle needed to take; she didn't need to give.

Alex had been alive long enough to have shared a bed with a fair amount of both women and men. She considered herself experienced. But even though she had learned a lot in her years, she still found that every person was different; something slightly different drove everyone wild; something slightly different pushed everyone over the edge. She needed to find what that was to effectively treat Elle.

As Alex moved her mouth to Elle's pulsing neck, Elle finally stopped struggling to switch positions, moaning as Alex slid her lips across Elle's smooth skin. While Alex tasted Elle's slick sweat, Elle's fingers resting on Alex's backside went limp and her arms drooped as Alex continued down Elle's neck, pressing her tongue against Elle's sensitive skin. Elle shivered involuntarily as she heaved a shaky breath, when Alex reached her breasts. Moving her lips slowly over Elle's soft skin, Alex stole glances back up at Elle's face, assessing her reaction. Elle's hands had started feverishly exploring Alex's body again, gripping Alex to her. Alex experimentally traipsed her lips over Elle's breasts, carefully checking her movements as the creature grew more excited. Elle began tightening her grip on Alex painfully, Elle's superior strength beginning to pose a genuine threat. In an attempt to placate the woman, Alex quickly shifted her mouth back up to Elle's jaw and worked her way down Elle's neck, pouring her energy into the contact her lips made with every curve. Again Elle's limbs weakened as she sighed in pleasure, and Alex felt Elle's moans rumbling in her throat.

" _All I want is to be close to another body._ " Alex remembered Elle's words and smoothly lowered her lithe body down against Elle's hot one, their every curve flush against each other as their legs entangled, eliciting a heavy sigh from Elle's lips. Alex slipped her hands down Elle's firm sides, Elle groaning as she arched her back, lifting both their bodies from the sheets. Continuing to press her mouth into Elle's neck, Alex's hands wandered to Elle's hips, her fingers fluttering against Elle's taught muscles as she shifted her legs between Elle's. Alex's lips split into a smug grin against Elle's hot skin as the creature's hips began rocking languidly.

Even though Alex was doing this to preserve her creation's psyche, she admitted to herself that she enjoyed the control. Of course, although she always maintained explicit, forceful control over Elle, this control was different, more challengingly precise and meticulous, more personal. Alex had found Elle's pressure points and applied herself, quite literally, fine tuning her movements and directing Elle's energy until Alex could completely manipulate the very essence of Elle's being with the slip of a finger. The nature of Elle's superhuman abilities and power made it that much more satisfying. Alex had reduced her brilliant creation to nothing more than a desperately panting culmination of Elle's sultry desires and heated needs. And after so many years alone, Alex had forgotten; the absolute power was exhilarating.

The blonde shifted her own legs farther in between Elle's legs, gingerly trailing her fingers down Elle's thighs as Elle gasped, her chest rising firmly against Alex's. Gripping the creature's waist with one hand, Alex lingered the other on Elle's inner thigh, thumbing the slickness that had gathered there. As she brushed her lips along Elle's slight collar bone, Alex played her fingers along the apex of Elle's thighs, reveling in Elle's whimpers and writhing hips.

"Alex," Elle pleaded, but Alex interrupted her as she slipped her lithe fingers softly through Elle's folds, evoking a gasp from Elle. Alex leisurely pushed Elle farther, enjoying the sounds of her pleadingly shaky breaths and groans. Alex heard something clatter in the room nearby and glanced up to see all the debris Elle had scattered around the floor begin floating in the air. Both surprised and pleased, Alex noted the occurrence for later investigation. As she drove Elle closer, the objects rose higher, trembling as they reached the ceiling. Alex tasted the sweat slicking over Elle's skin as Alex held Elle back, dangling her over the edge, but not sending her flying just yet. This is what Elle needed, this complete deprivation and despondency. Only then could Elle be absolutely relieved.

"Alex!" Elle cried desperately, on the verge of tears or ecstasy or both.

Alex grinned triumphantly before planting a light kiss on Elle's gasping lips.

"Go, Elle," Alex whispered, giving Elle the final push she needed and releasing her to her own bliss. Elle's muscles tightened and her body arched as she gasped in ecstasy. The objects in the room clattered against the ceiling, and Elle grasped at the sheets and Alex desperately until her gasps subsided. When her body relaxed again, the debris around the room dropped to the floor with a shudder and Elle grasped Alex's face with trembling palms as she heaved deep breaths.

"I hate you," Elle gasped, struggling to produce each word through her drunkenness and exhaustion. But she pulled Alex's lips down to her own, giving Alex every bit of energy she had left.

"But now you feel better, don't you?" Alex questioned knowingly as they drew apart and she disentangled herself from the woman, standing up beside the bed. She glanced down at the heaving, bare creature as she gathered her clothes. Elle lay sprawled on her side, resting her head on one arm as her eyes drooped and she draped her other arm over her slim waist. Her bare skin still glistened with a sheen of sweat, and her long raven hair splayed out behind her. Alex chest surged at the sight of her creation, so beautiful and strong. Alex grinned at her experiment, perfect and flawed, brilliant and weak.

She imagined one day inhabiting that body, sharing that body. She was unsure if Elle's consciousness would remain or would be silenced by Alex's own when she transferred her mind into Elle's body. For a moment Alex's breath hitched at the though of Elle's obliteration. For a moment panic dripped through her mind. Elle was her creation unlike any other before. She reasoned and felt like Alex. But no, Elle was nothing more than a lab product. She wasn't Spencer or even Albert. She was an experiment. A creature.

Alex put the thought out of her mind and gathered her clothes from the floor. She couldn't be concerned to dress herself again as she was heading to bed anyways and so slipped her pumps back on and turned to leave.

"I have a question," Elle slurred from the bed.

Alex sighed, turning back to the bed.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Won't you join me?" Elle asked, no devilish grin playing at her lips and no lusty glaze in her eyes. Like a child, she simply wanted a body to cling to. But Elle didn't _need_ Alex.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Alex sighed in exhaustion. She had given Elle what she needed, and now the creature could deal with the issue on her own.

As Alex began walking out, Elle called, "I know what you're thinking, Alex! But it's not all about the experiments and tests and whatever you intend to use me for. We can do things because we want to, not because we need to. I want you to be with me now, and it wouldn't hurt you either. So come. Be with me."

Frustration and anger roiled in the pit of Alex's stomach as she slowly made her way back to the bed to stand before Elle. She gripped Elle's slim jaw none too gently as she leaned down and breathed, "I may have given you experience and skills and intellect, but you are still young. You must understand this: every action we take and choice we make is driven by a reason. Self-control and discipline rest at the core of success and self-preservation. Our desires and wants can be detrimental when we allow them to be the sole reason for our actions and choices. When we consider our decisions, every one, no matter how seemingly insignificant, must contribute to progress. Even the minutest actions driven only by our weak whims can lead us into the snare of destruction that is this taunting world. We can't allow fickle desire to govern our bodies and our futures. Learn this, and we will never fail."

Elle glared up into Alex's face with the obstinate anger of a child to whose innocent world had just been introduced a harsh truth. But Elle understood. Alex saw it in the ambitious fog over her gray eyes. Alex smiled with satisfaction at her creation. Elle grasped Alex's truth, and as she learned to apply it to herself, Elle would be unstoppable. Ironically Elle now battled the same weak, human element for which Project L was named and which she so perfectly embodied: allure.

"Now rest," Alex whispered, cupping her beautiful creature's cheek. "We have much work to do, Lenocinium."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. Comment thoughts, criticisms, suggestions!


End file.
